


A Heart in the Coffee

by DimensionsInTime



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: A Drabble chapter, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Harry is a Lepidopterist, Apron Kink, Background Merlin/Roxy Morton | Lancelot, Barista Eggsy Unwin, Biting, Bottom Eggsy, Dates, Dean Baker doesn’t exist, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, F/M, First Kiss, First Meeting, First Time, Fluff, Get you a man who could do both., Groping, Harry in TCG is very soft in the room so as a lepidopterist is also very soft, Harry is a soft lepidopterist, Harry’s Counter goes through a lot..., Hartwin, Implied Back Room Sex, Lepidopterist Harry Hart, M/M, Merlin knows everything, Mild Domination, Mild Prostate Massage, More Lit Puns Than I’d Like to Admit, Phone Sex, Pining, Post-Wedding, Reunion Sex, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Show Off Eggsy, Slow Burn, Smitten Eggsy Unwin, Smut, Soft Harry Hart, Top Harry, Vocal Kink, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, car kink, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionsInTime/pseuds/DimensionsInTime
Summary: Eggsy is a barista at a small Café next to a tailor shop, Harry is a Lepidopterist from a few blocks away. Harry is studying rare new butterflies and just found his most interesting one.





	1. When Harry Met Eggsy

Eggsy is beginning his normal shift at The Kingsman Café, walking into the cozy shop. It was nestled between a tailor shop and a bookstore in a small nook. The setting of the Café allowed for plenty of customers but it was anything but busy during this Wednesday morning. Eggsy smiled at Roxy as he walked in. Roxy Morton is his coworker and if you ask Eggsy, he’d swear she has a crush on their boss Merlin. That wasn’t his real name of course, just a nickname but he really was a wizard at coffee. Merlin ran and owned the Café for sixteen years at this point and Eggsy considered himself lucky to have worked here for the past five.

Eggsy starts his shift with only one wish. _Please, don’t let today be slow._ But of course, even after two hours of shift passes he’s only served three people. One gave him a particularly hard time, requesting a ridiculously difficult drink and then rejecting the drink he was handed twice. Finally, on the third cup of Caramel latte with extra caramel, two shots espresso, one pump of vanilla, two and a half pumps of cherry and a sickening six sugars, he sighed and accepted the coffee. Eggsy could barely hold in his breakfast while thinking about how sweet that drink was.

Eggsy is on his fourth customer, hoping the lunch rush comes in soon. The lunch rush isn’t much, maybe ten customers and really only ordering an afternoon pick-me-up and a pastry. But at least it gave him something to do. He smiles and goes through the motions with the fourth person and quickly makes their coffee, sending them on their way. Roxy had been in the back room talking to Merlin the entire time, hopefully getting on with it and finally asking the man out.

“Sorry to break it up guys but I really need- Oh fuck!” Eggsy finished his sentence as he walked into the back room, seeing Roxy and Merlin but not in a way he’d ever hoped he would. Eggsy definitely didn’t need to see them like _that_. Eggsy quickly backs out of the room to serve the next customer. He hopes the furious blush is gone by the time the next one walks in.

The next customer happens to be only a few moments after Eggsy walks back to the front. “Hello!” Eggsy says, a bit distracted from trying to clean more cups for customers who want to sit for awhile. “Welcome to Kingsman Café, how may I help you today?” Eggsy leans up and smiles at customer number five before actually looking to him. When he does, the blush returns. _He’s fit as fuck_. Is Eggsy’s first thought at the man in the comfy looking gray sweater and black slacks.

Roxy finally comes out, looking a little less done up than she had before but he understood why. He started taking the man’s order, when he spoke it was like velvet. He then repeated it to make sure it was right. “Black coffee, room for milk?” He asks, writing it on the cup. “That it?” He confirms and smiles at the man with a glance. “Okay, name?” He bites his lip then licks them, knowing that it wasn’t necessary but needing to know the man’s name out of curiosity.

“Harry...” He says is a gruff tone, smiling softly at the young man. “Harry Hart...” He slid the notes for his coffee onto the counter, one of his business cards under the notes. Eggsy picks it up after writing the name and feels the card. He pulls it out, unsure at first until he stills a glance at the man who is smirking at this point. Eggsy slips it into his pocket and keeps going.

“Well, Harry, Harry Hart, you’re coffee will be ready soon.” He smiles and starts to pour the fresh, steaming coffee into the cup. He’s careful to leave room just like the man had asked before pushing a lid on it and putting a cardboard cozy around it. “‘Arry... you’re coffee.” He looks at him, making eye contact and handing it to him. Roxy notices from the counter where she’s helping another customer and smirks knowingly.

Eggsy smiles as the man, Harry, leaves the store with his coffee. Eggsy is still red but it’s for a totally different reason. Eggsy has a new contact in his phone, one Harry Hart, Lepidopterist. He honestly had to look up that word, but as if the man wasn’t interesting enough in his way of thinking, he studies butterflies. Eggsy entertained the thought of butterflies lining the walls in a home. He quickly whooshed the thought away as he continued helping customers. The day seemed to speed up after Harry visited.

Eggsy finally made it home after at about five in the evening, toeing off his shoes by the door before heading to his room. “I’m home, mum!” He shouted as he headed down the hallway. He entered his room and closed the door gently, putting down his backpack by the door. He goes and sits on his bed, taking out his phone and opening Harry’s contact. He texts Harry with an almost shy ‘Hello Harry, Harry Hart.’ hoping Harry gets the joke about the way he introduced himself earlier.

Harry is sitting in his quiet office, analyzing photos from a recent work trip to a rainforest in India. He stared at the butterflies he had captured, for the most part quickly identifying the parts of the butterfly. This was more like flash cards for him than actual work but it was a project for an art installation. He heard a soft chirp from his phone and picked it up to check his messages. “Text from Unknown: Hello Harry, Harry Hart.” The text reads. He smirks at the message, instantly knowing is was that inside joke by the young man in the Café. He never caught his name though and he decides that’s a good enough reason to text back during work.

“Text from Harry, Harry Hart: Hello. I seem to have failed to catch your name.” He texts back, making sure it’s okay before sending it. Eggsy receives the text not even a minute after he sent the first one and chuckles a bit. _Damn, even his texts are posh_. Eggsy decides to go the normal route, introducing himself as Eggsy rather than his proper name. He never did like his proper name. “Text from Unknown: Eggsy Unwin, at your service.” His screen lights up as if in enthusiasm because _he’s never seen his phone do that before._

“Text from Harry, Harry Hart: Nice to meet you, Eggsy.” Eggsy receives, wondering how he’s even talking to this beautiful man in the first place. “Text from Eggsy: Sorry if this ain’t exactly polite but why did you slip me your card with the fiver?” Eggsy sends in response, he felt lucky to have the chance to talk to him more but what if Harry just did it for a different reason? What other reason would he have?

“Text from Harry, Harry Hart: You seem like a very fine man... and I wanted to get to know you.” Eggsy smiles idiotically at the text he gets. “Text from Eggsy: Is that a come on? ;)” He teases over the text, smirking at his screen. Eggsy hears his mum knock and he gets up to unlock the door, tossing his phone to the bed. “What’s up, mum?” Eggsy smiles and lets her come in. She goes to see on the bed and sees Eggsy’s phone light up with a message.

“Oi! Who’s Harry?” She asks with tease evident. She’s always know he’s Bisexual, always been into both genders. It’s just how it’s always been, but Michelle still got excited when he had a date or a crush even. “Is he your boyfriend?” Eggsy rushes to the bed and grabs his phone, smirking at the text. “Text from Harry, Harry Hart: I suppose it is.” It made him blush a bit but he didn’t respond yet, going back to his mum’s questions.

He can’t help the smile he proudly shows off. “Not yet...” He says cheekily, texting back super quickly. “Text from Eggsy: Do you mind if I call you later?” He texts before going back to his mum and her questions. He didn’t mind answering but knew there was more to it than her just coming in here to see what he was up to.

“Ahh that’a boy...” She encourages the treatment surprisingly, wiggling her eyebrows a couple times before she moves on. “Do you mind babysittin’ Dais just for Tomorrow night, Eggsy?” She asks politely smiles pleadingly at Eggsy. _Ah, there it is_. He doesn’t mind babysitting his little sister, especially if his mum was taking a day out for herself.

“Yeah, sure, mum, what’s happening tomorrow night?” He smiles and hugs his mum before she answers with a small excited whisper of _spa day_ , she leaves without another word to get back to Daisy who she left watching tv. Daisy definitely wasn’t in the same spot she was when she left. He smiles and decides to check his texts. “Text from Harry, Harry Hart: I’d like that...” Eggsy smiled at the response before texting back. “Text from Eggsy: Is now okay?”

Harry couldn’t believe this. He felt like a teenage girl, blushing and smiling like an idiot. He got flustered when Eggsy didn’t text back right away too but he’d never admit that, ever. He texted back promptly. “Text from Harry, Harry Hart: Yes :)” Eggsy was surprised at the use of the smile at the end of the text. He smiled wider and pressed the call button on Harry’s contact.


	2. Hearts Like Drums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry asks Eggsy to dinner. This is only the beginning and Eggsy has a lot of questions.

“Hello, ‘arry.” Eggsy enunciates and Harry smiles like a fool at the sound of the man’s voice. Eggsy probably doesn’t realize that he’s biting his lip and acting coyly like a teenage girl, this was uncharacteristic for Eggsy. The twenty-six year old had plenty of experience with the ladies... and men. But why is Harry so different? Why does Eggsy’s heart and stomach go so topsy turvy at the sound of Harry’s voice?

“Hello Eggsy...” Eggsy almost giggled at at the gentle greeting. He had so many questions. _Butterflies? How many sweaters do you own? When can I come over and see what’s under them?_ But those could wait for now. Harry also had many questions, but let’s start with a conversational one, yeah? “How was your day?”

“It was good, it was good, yeah...” He sits on his bed, the springs creaking a bit at the weight. “How was yours?” Eggsy asks just to hear his voice again, still hearing it as smooth but rough as velvet. Velvet is his new favorite material.

“It was already fairly good but I’m afraid it’s not over yet. An hour and a half left now to my shift.” He looks down at the butterflies on his desk and smiles fondly at them. “Listen, Eggsy, I know we’ve only just met but... If you wouldn’t mind, I’d like you to accompany me to a restaurant for dinner tonight.” It was worth a shot.

“Tonight? I’d love to, ‘arry.” Eggsy lays back on his bed, already wondering what it would be like to dine with the posh man. “What should I wear? Somethin’ fancy?” Eggsy chuckled a bit and decided he could really throw something together if he wanted, he did have those old Oxfords from his dad.

“Nothing too fancy, please.” He chuckled quietly with a gentle hand going to his pants and messing with them as if it was a nervous habit. Harry thought the small crease in his slacks noteworthy, trying to smooth it out as he listened to the equal silence on the line. He realized he should go back to work, quickly exchanging information with Eggsy. “Well I’ll see you tonight, Eggsy... I really must go now. Goodbye, Eggsy.” Eggsy returns the goodbye before hanging up.

The night approaches quickly and Eggsy is ready by the time there’s a soft knock at the door. He rushes out, his black skinny jeans and a white dress shirt tucked in at the waist making a causally formal impression. He smiles at Harry when he finally gets to open the door. “Hi...” He’s lost for words and just smiles at Harry.

“Hello, Eggsy. You look, very good, in oxfords...” He smiles, glancing at the shiny black leather oxfords. Eggsy nodded and locked eyes with him again as a thank you. Harry offers his hand to Eggsy as a gesture of fondness. “Shall we?” Eggsy nods and grabs his hand. He says one final goodbye to his mum and continues with Harry.

They arrive at the restaurant in Harry’s luxury Coupe, what a sexy car it was. Harry walked to Eggsy’s side and opened the door for him, taking his hand. It was a bit cold, both their hands being gloved but it was still pretty intimate. They walked into the restaurant, hand-in-hand as Harry buttoned one of the buttons on his double-breasted suit. Eggsy was blushing at the soft hand in his, he hasn’t really been the type of person to claim someone like that. Although he was glad Harry didn’t mind the attention they got from the gesture of affection.

Harry walks to the podium that is clearly marked _reservations_ , telling the young woman there his name. She smiled and led them to their table for two. Harry sat properly after pulling out Eggsy’s chair for him. “Thank you, Harry.” He smiled at him and thought about how the night would go.

“Of course, Eggsy...” He smiled back at him and started to look over the wine menu. “Any specific wine you would like to try, Eggsy? Merlot, Pinot Noir?” He suggested, looking to him with a soft smile.

“Really?! Are you taking a piss?” He laughed a bit and then realized Harry was in fact very serious. He hasn’t had wine in ages. “Oh, right, some Merlot, please?” He asked and cleared his throat, almost as if Harry would say no just because his behavior. But he was the one offering. Harry chuckled and ordered Merlot for them.

Eggsy could tell that this was gonna be the beginning of a great relationship and a great love story. What he didn’t know was how insane his world was about to become. How infatuated he’d become with the man called Harry Hart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rannn I ran so far awayyyy
> 
> I wrote this while watching the Doctor Who takeover on BBC, ugh I’m so excited for the Christmas special tbh. I honestly can’t stop thinking about Captain Jack Harkness right about now but yeah I still wrote this... While staying up all night to take my brother to the airport at 3 am!! He’s going to ‘Sconsin for Christmas :( Gonna kinda suck this is my first Christmas without him home... Anyway, this is just a small chapter to get something else out before Christmas. But yeah, so this is only the beginning of their date and I’m trying to make the next chapter pretty long but it won’t be out for awhile because of that...
> 
> Does anyone else ship The Doctor x Master?? ;)


	3. It Beats For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy and Harry decide to talk, progressing their relationship.

Eggsy giggles at Harry’s butterfly joke, absolutely smitten with the fact that Harry studies butterflies. “So, if you were getting married, would you release butterflies?” Eggsy asks out of curiosity, drinking a bit more of his Merlot. They had finished eating and had shared dessert, just finishing their bottle of Merlot now.

“Well yeah, I’d suppose so... I suppose _Pieris rapae-_ It’s-It’s a white butterfly _-_ would be appropriate for a wedding.” Harry thought fondly, his hands on his lap and tugging at his pants and shirt hem. He was nervous, hoping Eggsy truly did like him. He liked Eggsy, that much was for sure. He didn’t drink much of the Merlot, it wasn’t quite his taste but as long as it made Eggsy happy he was content.

Eggsy smiled at him and laid his hand on the table, offering it to Harry. Harry took it and gripped his hand gently, furrowing his brows before rubbing his thumb on Eggsy’s hand gently. “Is everything okay, Eggsy?” He turns their hands over, Eggsy’s now on top, kissing his knuckles. Eggsy didn’t mind the affection but he’s pretty red now and burning up.

“Yeah... yeah, everything’s okay. This is just crazy... Earlier today... I was thinking about how Roxy has Merlin now- Sorry, how my friend asked out her crush... and how I was still alone. But... Now...” He hesitated, not wanting to say they were dating. This was only their first date and he thought it was going well but what if Harry didn’t like him like he thought he did? What if he was waiting to leave?

“Now...?” Harry asks, feeling like he knew where this was going but just wanting to make sure Eggsy felt the same. The moment was full of emotions and rushed thoughts. So many questions, so little time. Eggsy shifts in his seat, getting closer to Harry across the table.

“Now we’re...” He slowly continued, putting his other hand on their intertwined ones. “Now we’re dating...” Eggsy was blushing red and hot, smiling like an idiot. Harry nods, smiling to himself which is all he could seem to do anymore.

“Boyfriend’s...?” Hart suggested with more of smirk as he looked Eggsy in the eyes. He never noticed until now just how blue his eyes were. Icy like the snow falling in the dark outside. Blue like the sky in the middle of the summer. An ocean trapped in the spheres. They were intense and fierce, burning a hole in Harry’s head. Harry saw fondness and surprise, and then happiness.

Eggsy nodded, a bit eager. This was insane, this was their first date. But he felt like he’s known the man for years, like he knew everything about him. This was new and exciting and Eggsy was just holding on for the ride.

Harry smiles happily at Eggsy, at his boyfriend, and quietly says a suggestion of _let’s get out of here_. It’s so cliche but so fitting and Eggsy feels a soft fond emotion pooling in his stomach as he nods in agreement. Harry stands up, letting go of Eggsy’s hands to pull on his coat. Eggsy does the same, then reconnecting their hands as they walk out of the restaurant. Eggsy smiles brightly when he sees Harry’s sexy green Coupe sitting outside the valets podium. Eggsy thinks on how they knew they’d be coming out, as if Harry had premeditated everything.

He shakes the feeling and lets himself be led into the passenger seat, Harry then going to the drivers side. He gets in and starts the car, the engine purring to life. Eggsy is a sucker for a nice car and this Coupe is only going to become a kink of his as he hears the engine purr. He decides to start some small talk with Harry. “So what made you want to take the Barista out?” He teases, hand resting of Harry’s knee.

“Well, I just couldn’t resist the handsome young man in the adorable apron.” He smirks at Eggsy and glances to him, then to his hand, putting one hand on Eggsy’s for a second before returning it to the steering wheel. He makes his way to his flat and Eggsy starts to feel his face heat up at the compliment. He’ll have to bring up Harry’s obvious _apron kink_ later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holiday season guys!!
> 
> I love writing this story and I know it isn’t really progressing as much as I would like it too but in the next chapter we’ll make plenty of progress. ;) Thanks for all the support guys!! This story is probably my favorite one so far and I think it’s really starting to shape up into something pretty good! I was listening to RnB and Passion Pit while writing this. I had plenty of distractions though with Christmas and all so it took awhile, like all day, to finish it. Tomorrow I’m going to a birthday party and then I should be able to get a new chapter out within the year but if not I’ll see y’all on the other side!!
> 
> ‘Can I get a latte with two half pumps of caramel and a heart in it?’ The poor girl is crying but if you’ve seen this commercial it’s honestly what inspired the title of this story.


	4. A Heart and A Wink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How many sweaters do you own? When can I come over and see what’s under them?”

Harry unlocks the door to his flat, letting Eggsy inside and walks in behind him into the foyer. The big brown front door is heavy when Harry tries to push it closed with his foot. He stumbles a bit, but catches himself. He walks over to Eggsy and helps him fully pull off his coat. Eggsy smiles up at him from around his shoulder and kisses his cheek as a thank you. Harry works off his own wool coat, delicately hanging it onto the custom wooden rack he had. Harry moves in front of Eggsy and grabs his hand, guiding him to the kitchen. He lets Eggsy’s hand go in the front of the kitchen but continues to the countertop by the silver metal sink. The sink had a white hand towel over the edge and had metal cutting board on the counter beside it. Harry takes off his suit blazer, rolling his sleeves up to his elbow before opening one of the overhead cupboards, grabbing two small polished glasses. He fills them with spheres of ice and grabs the tap, filling them up with water. He turns to Eggsy, “Water?” He offers and sets it on the island counter with a gentle smile.

Eggsy steps a bit closer to grab the glass and drinks some, cradling it in both hands. He watches as Harry grabs and cuts a fresh lemon to put in his own water. “Thank you, Harry...” Eggsy smiles as he watches his boyfriend prepare the lemon and then place a slice in his glass. Eggsy is smiling but all he can think about is how Harry’s skin would taste under his tongue. Eggsy is a bit tipsy and definitely feeling horny but the way Harry’s muscles move while he’s cutting the lemon is mesmerizing. Eggsy decides to _fuck it all_ and tries to get Harry’s attention. “Oh, and, Harry...?” He does catch his attention, _mission successful_. Harry turns himself, his lower back keeps contact with the white marble of the counter. Eggsy kisses Harry as soon as he turns around and it throws him off for a split second before he regains composure.

Eggsy wraps his arms around his neck, on his tiptoes to even reach Harry’s lips. Harry hums and wraps his own arms around Eggsy, one on his lower back and the other in his hair. Harry continues the kiss, allowing Eggsy to deepen it. Eggsy runs his tongue along Harry’s bottom lip to ask for permission and Harry grants it, feeling Eggsy’s tongue immediately dart out onto his own. Harry pushes him back into the edge of the counter, seemingly switching places with him. Eggsy moans in pleasure, feeling behind himself with a hand to clear anything that was in the way. He jumps and pushes back onto the counter with Harry’s help, the marble is cold against his skinny jeans.

Harry breaks the rough kiss just to breathe, moaning as the separate. Eggsy takes the moment to start unbuttoning Harry’s shirt, their breaths mingling between them and their foreheads almost touching. “Fuck, Harry, you’re so fucking fit, luv...” He groans as he works Harry’s shirt off, revealing the smooth expanse of muscle. Harry glances a smirk at Eggsy before reconnecting their lips and continuing their passionate kiss. Harry can taste Eggsy, he can taste the Merlot and Honey... And mint. And then he tastes something that can only be described as purely _Eggsy_.

Eggsy can’t help the small whimper that slips into their kiss and it goes straight to Harry’s cock, pleasure cutting through him like a firework. Harry starts to unbutton Eggsy’s shirt but he stops him halfway down and puts Harry’s hands on his arse. “Luv, take me to bed... Make me feel it in the morning...” He says seductively, wrapping his ankles around Harry’s waist and locking them around him. Harry nods and picks Eggsy up off the counter, holding him up by his arse. Harry carries him to the staircase only to stop for a second, he has to readjust with Eggsy rubbing against his cock the way he was. Harry let’s out a half-moan, half-growl when Eggsy rolls his hips against Harry. Harry suddenly musters up enough brain power to carry him the rest of the way to his bedroom.

Harry lays Eggsy down on the duvet with a gentle toss, the duvet sinking under his weight. Eggsy smiled lustfully at his boyfriend above him. He pulled him closer by the waist and rolls his hips softly. Eggsy unbuttons his own trousers, rolling his hips as he pulled his trousers off them and down his thighs. Harry chortles and leans over Eggsy, his hands landing on either side of Eggsy’s head. Eggsy simpers in response and pulls Harry down to kiss him passionately. Eggsy pulls away and turns his head, his lips gently skimming over Harry’s ear. “Fuck me, Harry Hart.” He whispers, Harry feeling his hot breath swipe across his ear. It sends shivers of pleasure down his spine. _Tease_.

Harry nods with vigor, making it clear he was keen on fucking Eggsy. He stands up only to grab a small bottle from his bedside drawer. Eggsy smirks and pushes his thighs further apart. Eggsy then pushes his pants down his thighs as well, leaving them hanging off of one shin. “Such a tease...” Harry says, coating two of his fingers in the jelly before pressing one against his hole. “Gonna make you feel this for days... You look so pretty for me.” He rubs it a few times before actually pushing his fingertip in. Eggsy moans softly at the gentle intrusion, relaxing his body as much as possible. Harry slowly pushes his finger all the way in, watching Eggsy squirm subtly at the feeling.

Eggsy suddenly jerks, moaning loudly at the feeling of his prostate being touched. “Harry!! Fuck!” He moans and rucks his hips back onto his finger. “Fuck...” He pants, rolling his hips and trying to make Harry’s finger press against it again. Harry watches, mesmerized by the way Eggsy’s hips were moving. “Harry, another one, please! I can take a second one...” He reassures, relaxing again so Harry could easily slip a second digit into him. Harry did just that, slowly pushing a second finger into Eggsy’s hole, Eggsy moaning softly at the feeling of being stretched out. Eggsy didn’t have much experience with this and Harry was the best one by far. Harry only got better, feeling for the bundle of nerves and endlessly rubbing them. “Fuck! Luv, if you keep doing that I’m gonna cum right fuckin’ now...” He moans the warning, reaching down to stroke his own cock to relieve pressure.

Harry is rock hard in his trousers, growling at the sight of Eggsy. Harry removes his fingers to the displeasure of his lover, Eggsy rutting his hips back to get more friction. But then the digits are replaced by something much thicker, much harder. Eggsy moaned loudly at the pressure of being filled by Harry’s hard cock. Harry moans quietly, bottoming out inside his boyfriend. Harry let’s Eggsy adjust for a moment, waiting until Eggsy grips his arm to start a slow rhythm. Eggsy thinks he thrusts all too perfect, rutting his hips to meet Harry’s. Harry starts to pick up pace and leans on his elbows to kiss Eggsy as he thrusts into him.

“Shit, Harry... You’re so fucking huge! Fuck, gonna make me cum...” Eggsy groans, his head lulling back and his eyes snapping closed from the pleasure. He’s rolling his hips and stroking himself, kissing Harry passionately as he does. The pleasure is making his hearing go fuzzy and his vision goes blurry with it, he’s squirming under Harry. Harry watches, feeling lust shoot up his spine from the sight of a pleasure-fucked Eggsy. Harry thrusts faster, helping Eggsy stroke his cock and kissing down his chest. He moans against his skin, feeling a familiar heat pool in his stomach.

“Eggsy, fuck, I’m coming!” He growls, his arse clenching as he cums inside Eggsy. Eggsy feels hot liquid filling him, feeling some spill out of him and onto his thigh. The feeling is enough to make Eggsy push over his own precipice, moaning loudly as he shoots long white ropes on his and Harry’s chests and stomachs. Eggsy is moaning as Harry continues to thrust through his orgasm, slowly coming down from his high. Harry moans as he slowly pulls out of Eggsy, laying down gently beside him. Eggsy pants, closing his eyes and taking a moment before pulling himself to lay on Harry’s chest. “That was...” Harry starts, losing his train of thought.

“Fuckin’ amazing... Yeah...” Eggsy provides, agreeing with the older man and wrapping an arm around his waist. Harry laughs quietly and wraps his arm around Eggsy’s shoulders. Eggsy smiled and closed his eyes after pecking Harry’s lips one last time. “Goodnight, Harry...” Harry returned the goodnight as Eggsy’s breath evened out and he lulled to sleep, Harry soon following.

Eggsy wakes up to a strangely warm feeling and has to think about what bed he’s in because he knows it’s not his own. Then Eggsy remembers last night, remembers Harry, and remembers the bottle of Merlot at the restaurant. Eggsy blinks sleep out of his eyes, slowly sitting up in the otherwise empty bed. Then he hears water coming from the bathroom, oh. Harry is in the shower and he contemplates to join him or go find some food for his growling stomach. He decides food is the best option so he gets out of the covers, standing up only to realize he’s pretty naked. He smirks coyly to himself.

Eggsy just happens to remember a certain man enjoying a certain apron. He walks to his leather messenger bag and pulls out his folded dark blue apron. He shakes it unfolded and licks his lips when he eyes the golden logo on the middle. He slips it over his head, tying it around his back as he heads downstairs to Harry’s kitchen. Sure it felt a bit weird, snooping around his kitchen just to make pancakes but he needed to know if Harry really did have an apron kink. _For science_. He insisted to himself, collecting the ingredients for pancakes. He eventually mixes the batter and pours some into a pan of hot oil that he just happened to find quickly. He was cooking Harry’s second pancake when he saw a figure in the doorway. He seemed to have missed the water turning off or even soft padding down the stairs, the figure startling him. He gets a bit flustered as he realizes it’s Harry, _of course it’s Harry_.

“Good morning, Harry...” Eggsy practically hums, swaying his hips a bit as he plated the second pancake on Harry’s plate. “Pancakes are ready.” He turns, putting the plate on the island counter. Harry is blushing and walks towards him, pulling Eggsy against him by the hips instead of grabbing the plate. Eggsy gasps, turning pink as he tries not to spill the batter. “Harry...” He purrs, pushing against him further.

Harry pushes his nose into Eggsy’s hair behind his ear. “You tease.” He kisses the shell of his ear and Eggsy can’t help but moan. “Look at you, are you actually naked under here? Did you do this on purpose or are you just so keen on being naked in my home?” Harry chuckles with lust under-toning it, kissing lightly down his neck. He pushes his hands down the back of Eggsy’s thighs, eliciting a soft whimper from him. He pushes his hands forward and under the sides of the apron.

Eggsy chuckles a bit and puts the bowl of batter down on the counter, wrapping his hands over Harry’s wrists. “Just love teasing ya, old man.” He says with a laugh and turns in his arms. He kisses Harry properly, slowly intwining their tongues. “You lov’ me in this-“ Eggsy is cut off by another deep snog. “Apron, don’ you, luv?” He says between another snog. “I’ll take that as a yes.” They spend their morning like this, apron ending up on the ground and Eggsy back on the counter. After breakfast, Eggsy seemed to just remember he had a shift in less than an hour.

“Shit, Harry! I forgot, I’m covering for Rox! I have to go!!” Eggsy pushes off Harry’s lap abruptly and grabbed one last bite of pancakes before kissing Harry’s cheek and grabbing his bag. “Sorry, Harry!! Come by the shop?” Eggsy offers, Harry agreeing before he runs out of the door. Harry hopes Eggsy realized he was still wearing his sweater, it was Harry’s favorite one too.

Eggsy arrives at the Kingsman Café in record time, five minutes early for his shift. Merlin greets him as he is tying his apron around his waist. It bringing back earlier actions and he almost gets too caught up in his thoughts to greet Merlin back. But he does, though Merlin can tell he’s distracted. “Is that a new sweater, Eggsy?” He asks with a knowing smirk, leaning against the counter with crossed arms. Eggsy looks confused until he looks down, and yes, he is wearing Harry’s gray sweater. The same exact one he’d came in wearing yesterday. He blushed but Merlin patted him on the shoulder as he walked to the other side of the counter. “Don’t worry about it so much, he was attractive, if you don’t mind my saying.” Merlin chuckles as he cleans out the blender.

Eggsy nods to him quickly before a customer is already in line. This is just the beginning of the day and his shift, and it’s going to be a very long day. And it was just that, customer after customer. It was to the point one customer would be serviced and then he’d start to relax and then another customer would walk in. It was the most annoying thing in the universe if you ask Eggsy. Eggsy looked up to greet the next customer after hearing the bells on the handle ring. “Hello, welcome to Kingsman Café, how can I help you?” Eggsy greets, then turning to the customer. And it’s exactly like how they met but this time Eggsy smiles widely and Harry leans over the counter, kissing him lovingly but it’s over too fast for Eggsy. Eggsy pouts slightly and leans towards him again but Harry pulls back.

“Stop it...” He mumbles, smiling microscopically at his boyfriend. “Don’t want to spoil you with kisses now...” He teases, putting his hand over Eggsy’s. He smiles wider when Eggsy kisses his knuckles. “Would you like to go on a date tonight? After your shift? We could just sit here, drink some lattes...” He smiles, looking around before kissing him again. He pushes his hand up Eggsy’s forearm as he does, teasing him by walking his fingers over him. Eggsy agrees happily against his lips, sighing softly.

“Sounds good, babe... I promise I won’t be late.” Eggsy jokes as he stares into Harry’s eyes. He’s leaning over the counter just to be closer to Harry and he can feel Harry’s breath on his neck. “Did you want coffee while you’re here, luv?” He asks, Harry mumbling the same order he got yesterday. Eggsy nods and pours his coffee, kissing him one last time before he leaves. _Fuck, he loves kissing that man_.

Eggsy is back to making coffee and cleaning equipment, continuing this for awhile before Merlin comes up to him. “You must really like this guy, Eggsy.” He pats him on the shoulder. Eggsy gets flustered and turns a soft red for the second time that day, a mumbled, _What?_ , before Merlin continues. “Well, I mean, with the way you look at each other and everything?”

“Wait, we look at each other a _in a way_?” Eggsy is confused and flustered and trying to deny his love for the man he just met yesterday. He brushes it off, going back to serving the customers and cleaning tables. This is how the rest of his day goes too, until Harry walks back in, twenty minutes from his shift ending. He smiles at his boyfriend, greeting him with a smile before Harry makes his breath hitch with the hottest kiss he could manage. They finally pull apart and all Eggsy can manage is a breathless _woah_.

Harry chuckles and kisses his cheek. “I’ll wait here, darling... See you in twenty minutes.” Eggsy nods as Harry heads to one of the small café tables. He sits and stares out of the window, and then at his watch. Then suddenly Eggsy shows up at his table with coffee and a container full of milk. Harry smiles up at him before he turns to leave. “Thank you, Eggsy.”

Eggsy leans down and kisses his cheek. “On the house, babe...” He moves Harry’s hand away from his pocket, spinning around and walking back to the counter. Harry couldn’t help but stare as he boyfriend, more than normally, wiggled his hips while walking. Harry _tsk’d_ to himself, blushing albeit his face being pale.

Eggsy is back at the counter, staring at Harry and how photogenic he looks. His gray suit and black wool coat resting on his shoulders. He brought an umbrella with him for the snow and it just matches his very proper facade. He knew how he really was, how willing he was to snog Eggsy. “Eggsy, back to work please.” Merlin requests as another customer walks in.

“Right, yeah, sorry Merlin.” Eggsy snaps a quick photo of Harry and then goes back to his customers. He takes customers orders, making them their coffee and handing them pastries. Before he knows it, Eggsy is clocking out. He walks out from behind the counter, walking over to Harry. He sits opposite of him and doesn’t say anything. Harry watches and smiles at him like he’s the most beautiful man in the world. So _that’s_ the look Merlin was talking about. It all clicks in Eggsy’s head now and he takes Harry’s hand over the table, kissing his palm.

Merlin knew that the two were smitten over each other. _Might as well be ordering the wedding cake now_. Merlin thought to himself, making a customer’s latte. Eggsy felt warm and fuzzy, just being able to hold Harry’s hand. “How was your day, luv? It was good, yeah?” Eggsy asks, leaning back a bit in his chair, as far back as he could go without letting go of Harry’s hand. He readjusted his snapback, Harry dreading the style and only making an exception for his boyfriend. _Boyfriend_. It’s gonna take awhile to get used to that and Eggsy feels the same way.

They talked about everything that makes them who they are and sipped lattes and kissed when nobody was looking, even a few times when they were. But then Eggsy realized the time. Eggsy really does get carried away too easily. “What is it now, darling?” Harry chuckles, watching Eggsy glance back and forth at the clock and Harry.

“I gotta babysit my little sister, Dais, I promised mum I would... I’m sorry...” Eggsy shot him a worried look, he had to be there in less than half an hour. He got up and kissed Harry, getting a bit caught up in it as his breath hitched. “Mmm, fuck, Harry...” He groaned and Harry really wanted to continue this now but he had to go. “Shit, I’ll see you tomorrow!” Eggsy smiled and left the café hurriedly, his messenger bag hanging off his shoulder. Harry really wishes Eggsy would just work up the damn courage to ask for a ride instead of walking in the zero degree weather.

Eggsy walks home, slowly but surely, it probably would’ve helped if he’d brought gloves. He hands were icicles by the time he walked into his flat, quickly going to warm them up by the heater in the tv room. “I’m home mum!” Eggsy shouts to his mum, not spotting her at first. He sits down, then jumps when she’s suddenly on the couch next to him. “Shit, mum!” Eggsy laughed, holding his chest with one hand. “Gonna give me a heart attack before I’m thirty.”

“Sorry bout that, Eggs’, I’ll be home in an hour and a half, dinner is in the oven.” She runs down the list, smiling at Eggsy. “Dais is in her room, playin’ with ‘er dolls... Thank you for doing this for me.” She kisses his forehead and stands, grabbing her bag off the coffee table. “Bye, Eggs’!” She says, walking out of the flat promptly. Eggsy waves as she walks out, going to Daisy’s room when she was gone. “Hey, Dais! Big bruv is home.” Daisy springs to action, hugging her brother around his thighs, because that was all she could reach. The nine-year-old was full of energy and got even more excited when Eggsy came home from work. “What are you playin’, Dais’?” He asks, Daisy energetically explaining her dolls’ lives.

The rest of the evening was pretty calm, Daisy sitting next to Eggsy on the couch while she watched cartoons. Eggsy pulled out his phone, seeing a text from Harry. “Text from Harry <3: You didn’t tell me you had a little sister.” Eggsy thinks back on their conversation at the Café, he realizes he never did tell him. “Text from Eggsy: It slipped my mind I guess... her name is Daisy...” Eggsy texts back, looking down to Daisy. “Wanna take a photo together, Dais’? My friend wants to see you.” Daisy agrees and Eggsy takes a photo of them sitting on the couch, sending it to Harry.

Harry smiles fondly at the photo. “Text from Harry <3: You’re very handsome, Eggsy... ;)” Eggsy almost giggles at the wink and feels himself heat up. Harry is fond of the boy, biting his lip in thought. The time he’s had with the man has been the best days of his year and he really wants to keep Eggsy in his life, he hopes Eggsy feels the same way. He hopes that he is more than just a fling to Eggsy, and this is crazy but he thinks that maybe... He’s falling in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody else up for a good time and then some heart-wrenching fluff???
> 
> This is a masterpiece imo. This took me three and a half days to write because I honestly got so drained of emotions and just creativity that I had to stop writing every once in awhile... it was just exhausting. T.T this is so inconsistent in writing style. No 80s pop while writing this, in fact, no music at all which was weirddd. But somehow, some way, I’ve still finished it within 2017. Bless me tbh.
> 
> Happy New Years, guys!!


	5. First of The Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s been away unfortunately long and Eggsy’s missed him.

Harry is practically strutting into the small Café he’s come to love, going straight to the counter at the back wall. He has a small half-smirk, half-smile across his face and he can’t help but show his teeth when he eyes his Eggsy coming out from the back room. Eggsy spots his boyfriend from what seems like a mile away and freezes, putting down the container of chopped fruits he was holding. He ran to Harry, hugging him tightly with his arms around his shoulders. Harry picks Eggsy off the ground and Eggsy bends his knees. He hasn’t seen his lover for over nine weeks and that was way too long.

“Harry!!” Eggsy squeals, his face hiding in Harry’s neck. Harry couldn’t be happier to have Eggsy back in his arms after so long. Eggsy was blushing with enthusiasm and love for the man who held him up. He unbent his knees, standing up straight. His face was still buried in his beautiful boyfriend’s neck and he was gently kissing the skin there. Harry parted away only to actually kiss his lips with a strong passion.

Eggsy kisses back with the same passion but warmer and suddenly he finds himself falling all over again for his boyfriend of nine and a half months. Harry trailed a hand from Eggsy’s waist to his cheek, cupping it gently and rubbing his thumb over his cheek. “I’ve never missed anybody more than I do you, darling.” He whispers and kisses him one last time. He isn’t in a rush to pull away from his lover, the Café having barely anybody in it. “I love you.”

Eggsy blushes, he smile softening and he looks into his lover’s eyes. This was it, this was that low fluttering feeling deep in his gut. It was _love_. “I love you too, Harry.” He nods, almost yanking him back into a growling kiss. Harry is tracing his fingertips from Eggsy’s waist to something a bit lower now and Eggsy hums at the feeling of having familiar hands back on him.

_Harry was gone on a work trip with awful time differences. He was in Australia in an Eucalypt forest, and he was due to be gone for nine weeks. Eggsy is already missing him after just a week, missing his touch and his kiss. His lips were so devilish and he’d grown used to kissing them almost every morning for the past six and a half months._

Merlin clears his throat and gestures to the back room, Eggsy instantly understanding. As soon as the door is closed, Harry is kissing Eggsy and pushing him against the wall. Eggsy is moaning and pushing his hands all over Harry as if he was re-exploring the body he already knew so well. He’s panting and attempting to push Harry’s sweater off his body. “Harry... I need you.” He moans as he works the sweater up his torso, but Harry’s hands grab his wrists and make him pause his actions. Eggsy watches as Harry pins his hands above his head on the wall.

Eggsy blushes as Harry starts to kiss, biting kisses down his neck. Eggsy moans and rolls his hips into Harry’s just to search for friction. “Eggsy...” Harry pulls one hand away, still holding his wrists with one hand and pushes Eggsy’s hips against the wall with the other. “Control yourself, love. Or would you rather I control you?” He asks in a low tone that vibrates in Eggsy’s ear, making him shiver.

He pushes his own head back, exposing his neck for Harry. “Control me.” Eggsy moans and those are the only two words that Harry needs to start ravaging his lover. Merlin avoids the back room, warning Roxy to do the same, until they walk out looking a bit shuffled. Merlin clears his throat, gesturing to Eggsy’s pants that were unzipped, much like he did earlier. He always tried to be subtle with this stuff in public. Eggsy quickly pulls the zipper up and then finishes tying his apron around his waist.

“Eggsy, don’t bother, we’ve got plenty of help here... Go home, lovebirds.” Merlin chuckles, leaning against the counter to place a coffee on the to-go counter. Eggsy smiles and nods, grabbing his bag from the back room before heading out with one final _thank you_. Eggsy is more than thankful that he knows Merlin outside of work.

Eggsy is practically pulling Harry to the car, to the beautiful Green Coupe that sat outside the Café. Their lips are lost in the others and their hands passionately pushing and pulling clothes as soon as they’re in the car. Eggsy is smiling into the kiss and suddenly his hands are in Harry’s hair and gripping as he deepens it. Harry growls, tracing down his neck with his teeth, drawing a moan out of Eggsy.

“Harry, only you get me like this... Begging for more...” Eggsy pushes Harry’s hands onto his crotch and it’s so _Wilde_. Harry is working his hand and kissing the soft pink bite marks he’d left on Eggsy. “Harry, fuck, take me home.” Eggsy suggests, grinding _into_ Harry’s hand and he’s getting harder by the minute. Harry is convinced that Eggsy is absolutely insane.

Harry pulls up to his house and gets out of the car and flashing a bright smile at Eggsy. Harry goes around the car and starts to kiss Eggsy, feeling Eggsy leaning on his tiptoes to reach. It made him feel so short but he knew Harry was over six feet tall and that’s still taller than most people. He held his waist and kissed him tenderly. Harry kissed back with gentle love, but that’s not all Eggsy had in mind, he wanted to continue earlier activities. He pushed against Harry and he finally got the idea, gasping a soft _oh_ into Eggsy’s mouth.

Harry’s breathing gets a bit heavier as he pushes Eggsy’s blazer up his back along with his shirt. “Babe!” Eggsy squeals in surprise from the cold air hitting his bare back. “You’re insane!” He chuckled breathlessly from being lost in Harry’s lips. _You’re telling me_. Harry shook his head a bit before kissing him again. Eggsy’s tongue swipes across the small line between Harry’s lips, gaining access to his tongue. He explores his mouth, wanting and full of desire.

Harry valiantly pressed Eggsy back against the passenger side door, holding his hips firmly. Eggsy moaned softly into the fleeting kiss. “Eggsy, want to have a little fun?” He simpers and kisses down his jaw with an impressive lustful force. His skin is cool against his lips from the cold weather that decided to come completely unexpectedly today.

“Yes, Harry...” He laughs, excited already for what Harry is thinking of. “Please, yes!” He pulled Harry down by gripping a fistful of tie and kissing him unceremoniously and full of lust. This car had ended up being a kink of Eggsy Unwin’s, and Harry had bent him over it a few times. Harry had a weak spot for Eggsy’s pearly green Coupe.

Harry pushed Eggsy up further onto the car, picking him off the ground as a signal to wrap his legs around him. Eggsy does exactly that, linking his ankles together to hold around his waist. He unbuttons his suit jacket with one arm while the other holds Harry’s shoulders. Only after his suit is unbuttoned does he wrap the other around the older man’s shoulders. Eggsy was so glad he now lived in a very private alleyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a strange chapter for me...
> 
> I wrote this between watching a lot of baking shows (The Great British Baking Show, Zumbo’s Just Desserts, Etc. Etc.) so maybe we’ll have some baking in the next chapter? Anyone up for some domestic fluff/bliss? I really hope this turned out well, I was really distracted tbh. I figure they have tons of car sex at the end... for some weird reason I didn’t feel like writing any actual smut but it is definitely implied.
> 
> Sue’s commentary is !!!


	6. Velvet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy brings home a red heart box full of chocolates.

Today began like any other day and if you’d asked anyone it was just another day, but today, for Harry and Eggsy, it was something special. Eggsy leaned on his elbow, entranced with staring at the LED numbers that counted down on the pastry warmer. A customer had ordered a danish and a latte, he had decided to hand out the danish while Merlin made the drink. Eggsy thought he could possibly not be more bored than he was now on what seems like an impossibly long four-hour shift. Today is his and Harry Hart’s one year anniversary.

He still felt the strongest love for Harry even now and it didn’t feel like he was stopping any time soon. This past year had been the best of his life and he’d felt so intrigued with the man. He could remember just last week that they had one of those moments, where they were just uncontrollably in love with each other. They were on the couch, Eggsy in Harry’s lap and everything almost felt in slow motion. They’re hands were working around the other’s, just entangled. Harry would put his hands on the back of Eggsy’s naked thighs that sat on either side of his own. Eggsy would put his hands on Harry’s bare chest, feeling his pulse and his breathing pattern. They would lock eyes and kiss gently, barely actually touching. It was intimate in the fact they were half naked but also in the fact they’d shared the same air. They’d spent hours in the afterglow of the most passionate night they’d had together.

Eggsy is pulled out of his trance by the soft beeping of the timer and he pulls out the warmed danish, handing it to the customer. He didn’t realize how red he’d become until Merlin told him to take his break early. Merlin knew exactly what he needed and he was so glad he’d been empathetic. Eggsy nodded and walked into the back, he’d sat on one of the cushy chairs they had. He pulled out his phone, texting Harry. “Text from Eggsy <3: Almost done, love. <3” Harry hears his phone ding and smiles at the message. He’s on the couch with his favorite tea and Mr. Pickle at his feet, he feels a feeling of love and lust wash over him. He had taken the day off just to spend it with Eggsy. “Text from Harry <3: I love you.” Eggsy is more than pleased to get the message and happily sends the love confession back.

“Incoming call: Harry <3” Eggsy quickly answered the phone, eager to hear his boyfriend’s voice. “Hey, love...” Eggsy whispers, biting his lip in anticipation. He was still felt coy when he talked to Harry over the phone, he made his stomach fill with butterflies just like the first time they’d talked.

“Hey, Darling...” Harry speaks after hesitation, he was trying to calm his voice. He was quite worked up from the adrenaline rush that the morning gave him. He may or may not have been cooking an extremely foreign dish and may or may not have accidentally set the stove on fire. He thankfully put it out but it still made his heart race and adrenaline course through his blood. After the matter, all the adrenaline had gone somewhere a bit more south and he had scoured the internet for some sort of relief. “I was thinking about you...” Of course, his voice failed him and was still very gravelly and very low.

“Really, babe? What about me?” Eggsy shifted in the black leather of the chair, grabbing the crotch of his black trousers and readjusts them. He tried to sound as seductive as possible because he could tell how turned on Harry really was, he could tell just from how low and rough his voice was. He smile only wavered when Harry decided to breathe a bit heavily straight into the phone. “Oh, I see... You somewhere comfortable, babe?” Eggsy was always making sure Harry was comfortable whenever he was turned on, it was so much better when he was.

“Yeah...” Harry whines softly, rubbing himself through his own tartan trousers. “Been thinking about the way you look when you’re under me...” Harry is moaning a bit at this point, even breaths are because more rapid as he touches himself. “Need you...” Was all Harry could manage in coherent words.

“Alright, babe, don’t got much time... You touching yourself, babe? Thinking about being inside me..? Havin’ me on my back?” Harry moans from the dirty words whispered into his ear, his moans are loud and breathy and he barely breathes out a yes before Eggsy is continuing. “Babe, want you to push one of those delicious fingers in my arse... they always curl in me so good... make me scream your name.”

“Yes... fuck...” Harry swore, slowly stroking himself, all he could think about was Eggsy and how deftly he could make him cum. He can’t help but imagine it was his lover’s arse on him. “Eggsy...” He moans, rocking into his fist. “Shit... already close. Been thinking about you all day, been waiting for you.” He moaned, rocking his hips into the powerful strokes. He heard Eggsy moans in adoration, he couldn’t help it.

“Harry, making me all horny for you...” He moans again, driving his voice deep in Harry’s senses. “Fuck... I love it when I’m under you... All that fucking amazing pleasure. You always make me feel so full of your cock.” The words sink deep and Harry is moaning louder and Eggsy can tell he’s on the edge. “Come on, babe, come in me...” He whispers seductively and hears Harry moaning his name through the phone. “That’s it...” Eggsy is smirking as he practically hears Harry writhing when his orgasm over takes him.

“Eggsy!! Fuck!” Harry moans and lets a soft whimper slip as he strokes himself into over-sensitivity. He hears Harry panting as he slowly comes down from his high and then he can hear the ruffle of the couch as he lays back. “Eggsy...” He sounds raw and sated and his throat is almost wrecked. Eggsy is nodding even though Harry can’t see him, gently whispering encouragement into the phone.

“Shite! Baby, I gotta go...” Eggsy said, disappointed he had to leave so soon after getting his lover off. “I love you... So much, Harry...” He ensures, biting his lip as he hears Harry swallow dryly.

“I love you too, Darling... Thank you...” Harry says, taking a shaking breath from the aftershocks. “Goodbye, darling...” Harry is smiling happily, hanging up the phone and quickly grabbing a tissue from the table beside the couch. He wipes off his hand and his shirt, realizing how much he’s soiled it. “Shite...” He mumbles to himself, gently shuffling out of the blanket. Mr. Pickle doesn’t bother following him, only eyeing him curiously as he exits the room. Harry walks upstairs two stairs at a time and walks into the master bedroom, opening his closet door. He grabs his favorite gray sweater, the one Eggsy loves so much, and changes into it.

Harry smiles at himself at the thought of his lover. _One year_. It was insane to think it’d actually been a year since they’d started dating and Harry was ridiculously in love with the man. He turned to Eggsy’s side of the closet. Eggsy didn’t live here but yet there his clothes were, just there to remind Harry of him every time he saw them. To remind Harry of what they had and how much he loved him. Harry didn’t mind having his boyfriend’s clothes in his closet. Harry was glad he could call Eggsy his own.

He smiles at the clothes and the memories and then sits on the bed, a photo on his nightstand of him and Eggsy. A selfie that Eggsy had taken of them by a lake, Harry fell in love with the photo purely because of Eggsy’s grin in it. They’d gone on so many dates in the past year that they’d lost count. He stared at the photo, grabbing it and holding it in his lap. He was grinning, remembering all they’d done, his eyes welling with happy tears. He wiped his eyes, realizing he had a couple hours before Eggsy got home and had to make sure everything downstairs was perfect. He headed out of the room and back downstairs, into the kitchen.

Harry starts to make the table, spreading a wine red table runner out as a romantic touch. He’s pulling plates out of the over head cabinet and setting them down on the black wood of the table. It seats two intimately but it’s not too small, he thinks it perfect for tonight. He’s got a vase with half a dozen red roses in the middle of the table, keeping them fresh for Eggsy. He continues to set out dishes until all the dishes are in place, and then he readjusting them until they’re perfect lined up down to the centimeter. Then he’s setting out the silverware and the white cloth napkins he’d had saved for tonight. He hopes Eggsy is okay with it, he hopes he doesn’t think it’s too fancy or that he’s trying to hard.

He’s content with it, until there’s knocking at the door in two hours time and he knows it’s Eggsy just from the way he knocks. _He’s in too deep_. Then he’s rushing to the dining table and pulling away some of the dishes and most of the silverware. _It’s way too upper-class_. _For god sakes it’s just an anniversary_. Then he answers the door, smiling at his lover as he invites him in. “Hello, Eggsy.” When the door closes Harry is hugging Eggsy and kissing him passionately. Eggsy continues to take off his jacket while their kissing and finds the coat rack blindly, his bag already on the floor. Then he’s being pushed against the wall by Harry and he’s moaning and pulling him closer. Harry’s knee slips between his thighs much to his surprise, a gasp working it’s way out of the kiss.

Harry finally pulls away to push the blazer off of Eggsy’s shoulders. _Too upper-class_. Harry thinks, and yes, he just seduced his boyfriend to make him look less fancy. “Hello to you too, babe...” Eggsy chuckles, cupping Harry’s face and kissing him again to tangle their tongues. “God, I fancy you so much...” He growls, grinding on Harry’s knee. Harry isn’t so against this part of his plan, moaning into their open-mouthed kiss. Eggsy is working off Harry’s sweater now and _maybe they should eat dinner before it gets cold_. Harry pulls away from his boyfriend reluctantly, pressing him against the wall.

“Darling, dinner is already done and waiting... After dinner.” Harry whispers into Eggsy’s ear and it makes Eggsy shudder in pure lust. Eggsy just nods when Harry separates and pulls him to the kitchen. “I made your favorite, Ossobuco...” Eggsy hummed in delight, catching up with Harry and holding him by his waist. “Darling...” Harry’s words were followed by a happy laugh when Eggsy kept them walking down the hallway but kissed soft butterfly kisses down his neck. “Eggsy... Your lips are like fucking velvet.” Harry teases with a lustful hint in his voice, pushing further into the kitchen. Eggsy bites a soft mark at Harry’s jaw and smiles at the soft pink on his cheeks. “Eggsy, please...” He breathes in an almost pant, turning his head so Eggsy could gain more access.

 _Success_. That’s all Eggsy can think about because he successfully seduced his boyfriend to fuck him before dinner. “Fuck me, Harry Hart.” Eggsy whispers, just to reference the first time they’d done this. The first time he let himself go to Harry Hart. And then Harry is moving and turns in his arms to pick Eggsy up. He wraps his legs around his waist and pushes him against the wall. “Mmm, kinky old man.”

“Don’t call me that.” He growls as he starts to unbutton Eggsy’s trousers, sucking down his neck as he did. Eggsy was turned on purely at the fact that Harry could lift him effortlessly. “I prefer _dominator_...” Harry only half-jokes, pushing his hands into Eggsy’s shirt. And suddenly Eggsy is grinding against his lover and boyfriend and whining about how close he is. Harry seems to have found a weakness. “You like that...? Who’s kinky now?”

Eggsy is nodding and he pushes his head back against the wood of the wall, he’s on edge of his high and he needs _more_. “Baby... I need you in me.” Harry nods in understanding, grinding against him as he rushes to pull off Eggsy’s trousers. He sets him down just to fumble his trousers and pants low enough down his thighs and then he’s back up against the wall. “Fuck... please...” Then Eggsy feels a slick finger pushing against his tight hole and wonders when Harry got the lube. He’s whimpering as Harry pushes it into him and thrusting it as far as he could. “Already stretched, babe. Too eager.” Harry flushes red at the statement and is pulling out his finger and pushing in his slick cock.

Eggsy is whining when Harry bottoms out, slowly pulling back out to the tip and slamming back in. Eggsy hides his face in Harry’s neck, his breath feeling sticky on the sheen of sweat on his neck. “Eggsy...” He warns, panting as he continues the pattern. He picks up pace only when Eggsy starts meeting his thrusts. “Come, darling... Clench that delicious tight hole...” Harry grabs Eggsy’s cock and tugs it in time with his rough thrusts, feeling the familiar feeling coiling in his stomach. Eggsy comes, white spurts between them and landing on their chests and Harry’s hand. He clenches around Harry’s cock and it takes him over the edge, coming in Eggsy.

Less than twenty minutes later, Eggsy has changed into gray joggers and a black hoodie. Harry decided to just stick to his boxer briefs and a dark green tee-shirt. They sat in the kitchen laughing at corny jokes or just staring at each other between bites of their reheated dinner because whatever god exists gave them someone so amazing. Harry’s hand is in Eggsy’s, their left hands entangled across his lap casually. Harry’s hair is back to its naturally curly state after the shower they’d had. Eggsy can’t help but wonder why he hides the beautiful curls beneath all that hair product. Eggsy thinks it’s perfect when it’s curly, Harry isn’t the type to agree.

Eggsy remembers his own surprise and is eager to give it to Harry, getting up suddenly much to the displeasure of his lover. Harry knits his eyebrows together as he watches Eggsy grab something out of his bag by the door. When Harry sees the big red velvet, heart-shaped box of chocolates. It’s so corny but so perfect because it’s only something Eggsy would do. Eggsy sits back down into the dining chair and hands them to Harry with a kiss to his cheek. “Happy anniversary, love.” Harry opens them with what could be a record-breaking wide smile and kisses Eggsy’s cheek back. They share the chocolates, feeding the other a bite of their favourites. They’re laughing and kissing and tasting chocolate on the other’s tongue, Eggsy teasing about all the caramel ones Harry’s had. This was their anniversary, full of love and affection as everyday had been between them. They were in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of a red heart box of chocolates.
> 
> I watched almost the entire 9th season of Supernatural while writing this... Weird season for sure. I also wrote part of this at a zoo... that was interesting. This is obviously the year after they got together and I did jump around in this chapter and the previous one but next chapter will be continuing off of this one... get ready for domestic fluff until about chapter 8. I don’t have many plot points set up for this story tbh so I’m thinking it’s gonna be around 10 chapters. I am going to squish a few plot points in and it will be focusing on their relationship and work and all that. That is the AU after all...
> 
> Bit cringy if I’m honest with ya...


	7. The House and The Pond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry asks Eggsy a very important question.

“Move in with me.” Harry proposes, still reading his book as if he’d said something about it instead of a life-changing question.

Eggsy looks at him with an ever-brilliant smile. “You serious...?” He asks with innocent eyes. Harry looks at him with a knowing smirk and nods. “Yes, Harry! I will...” He leans back to kiss him happily. “On one condition...” _Ah, a catch._ “We have to find a cute cottage with a pond in the garden.”

Harry hesitantly nodded, “Okay.” he agrees and kisses Eggsy’s forehead, a hand in his hair. Eggsy lights up and leans back against Harry and puts away his phone. He rests his head on Harry’s chest happily, Harry resting his lips against his head as he continued his book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capture a moment and it could be yours forever.
> 
> A Drabble challenge chapter just because I never used to be able to do these... glad to see I’ve improved. These seem to be getting more and more fun. Maybe I’ll do more. Am I any good at them? I won’t be doing any more of them in this particular story but maybe I’ll start a collection for them later...


	8. Biscuits and Frosting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry loves this moments with Eggsy, these such domestic moments of love.

Harry was on his way home from his office, his new, shared home. They’d found a quiet cottage near a river bank with a pond in the garden. It was a beautiful and cozy cottage with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. The kitchen was big enough for their cooking experiments but small enough that it was intimate when cooking. Eggsy had become quite the baker since moving in with Harry, Baking anything from simple biscuits for Daisy when she came over to a two-tiered cake that Eggsy’s reason for Baking was _for the hell of it_.

Harry stepped into the cottage, a strong smell of freshly baked biscuits hitting him. Harry knows that smell all too well and heads straight to the kitchen, not bothering with his coat just yet. What he turns to find is definitely not what he’d expected but is totally welcomed. Eggsy is naked, again, wearing only an apron, again. A _very_ welcome surprise. Harry smirks smugly as Eggsy notices him, putting the biscuits on a cooling rack. “Eggsy... Do tell me, how many times am I going to catch you like this in my kitchen?” He asks, walking to Eggsy.

Eggsy feels arms wrapped around his waist and exploring hands on his lower stomach. “Hmm, until you admit you have an apron kink.” Eggsy is just as smug as Harry, _two can play that game_. And then he could tell Harry was blushing, practically feeling it. “Just say it...” He hums, continuing with the biscuits. But Harry grabs his wrist as he’s trying to grab another off the baking tray. He looks around his shoulder to Harry and licks his lips. “You tease of a man, Harry Hart.”

They stare into each other’s eyes, Eggsy felt warm creep up his neck and onto his cheeks. His eyes softened and they just stared, eyes locked. Eggsy saw love and hope and something deeper and darker, _lust_. Then Harry breaks the longing stare, looking to the cooling rack only to steal a warm biscuit. Eggsy gasps, mock offended that Harry would do something like that just to steal a biscuit. “Get dressed, darling.” He kisses Eggsy’s cheek, taking a bite of the biscuit as he walks away from Eggsy and to the dining table.

“How dare you!” Eggsy laughs and turns to face his boyfriend. “Admit you have an apron kink. Then I will.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Fine.” He gave in, only because of Eggsy’s current position in his lap. “I-“

“Full name.”

“I, Harry Edward Hart, have an apron kink. Happy?”

“Your middle name is Edward?” Eggsy is distracted by the thought of marrying an Edward. _Maybe he could go by Eddie_. Then Eggsy is straddled on his lap but Harry is unimpressed by the gentle weight, particularly what that gentle weight was insisting. “I am happy...-ier.” He laughs, kissing him gently. “Now, why do I have to get dressed, Eddie?”

“Don’t call me that. We have a dinner to get to. Less than an hour until...” He pinched Eggsy’s arse just because it was there, exposed and so pert.

“I don’t remember making plans.”

“You didn’t have to.” He smirks, kissing Eggsy because his lips are also there in front of him and looked like they needed equal attention. “Go get ready, darling, for me.” Eggsy steps off of his lap, placing a peck on his lips as he did. He heads out of the kitchen, the biscuits forgotten. Harry continues to eat his own, watching Eggsy’s arse as he walked upstairs. Eggsy couldn’t help the smirk on his face, feeling Harry’s eyes. He wasn’t a man to deny his lover the pleasure of checking him out.

“Harry, you’re drooling...” He laughs, his voice going a bit deep out of his sing-song tone. He reaches the top of the stairs, walking into their bedroom with a peppy hint in his pace. He pulls the apron off from around his waist and neck. It was a ridiculous apron Michelle had bought Eggsy as a home warming gift, it was wine-red dyed denim with brown leather straps that had a fried egg at the top in the corner. She had a humor for those kinds of puns. He hangs the apron on the door of his closet where a metal coat hook was attached. Eggsy grabbed a white dress shirt with a navy blue waistcoat and trousers to match. He chose a light brown pair of oxfords, this was thanks to Harry who had made him fall in love with more suits than he would have ever needed. But he was thankful he could dress for any occasion and look his best.

He walks back down the wooden stairs to find his boyfriend reading _To Kill A Mockingbird_ , of course he would be reading that just to pass time. “Harry... Where are we going?” Eggsy asks with sultry in his voice, pulling the book out of his hands and setting it pages-first on the side table. He climbs into Harry’s lap, his strong thighs that Harry couldn’t resist sitting on either side of his own. He kisses Harry’s cheek and trails to his jawline and even down further because how could Eggsy stop himself?

“Eggsy, please, please keep going.” He places a gentle hand in Eggsy’s gelled hair, eyes fluttering closed against his cheekbones. “ _Wait_ \- Fuck- Dinner-“ He pleaded, guilty for feeling the need to continue when they were due to leave. He let his other hand roam on Eggsy’s thigh, _damn_ , how much he loved those thighs. Eggsy chuckles, pulling away and trailing his hands from Harry’s wrists to around his neck.

“Alright, Harry, ‘nough distractions. Let’s go, tart.” He smiles at Harry as he climbs off his lap. He pulls on his black wool coat that Harry had made for him as an anniversary present. He thought it was gorgeous and Harry thought it gorgeous but not in the same way as Eggsy. “You look darling, as always, tart...” Eggsy compliments his boyfriend, he walks to the foyer and whistles at him walking by. Harry blushed a bright pink, smiling like the idiot that Eggsy made him feel like. Like an idiot in love, because he was an idiot in love, thanks to Eggsy.

“You also look absolutely stunning in this coat, darling.” Harry smiles, holding the hems of the coat openings as he pulled Eggsy in for a quick kiss. They smile at each other for a second before Harry offers his hand to Eggsy, and he gladly accepts it. They walk out, hand in hand, to the car, umbrella braced in Harry’s hand. The rain was a constant drizzle, patterning on the umbrella as Harry guided Eggsy into the back of the cab. They situate in the cab, umbrella between Harry’s legs on the floor. They held hands as the cab took them to their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... This is getting out of control lol.
> 
> I’ve written this while rewatching Sherlock and I definitely I could use a bit less poshness in it as for Eggsy. Haha, I accidentally made him a posh Englishman. Oh well, I just love this chapter. And yeah, I tried to do a bit of quick fire dialogue and I kinda love it... Gonna do it more. Ugh, I’m so nervous for this next weeks though, personal reasons but this fic will continue. Love how this is turning out...


	9. If Only I Had A Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes Eggsy out as a surprise to a special restaurant.

It wasn’t long until the taxi pulled into the valet area of the front of the restaurant. The familiar red glow of the restaurant name and the gorgeous stones in the wall. They hadn’t been here in so long but how could Eggsy possibly forget the restaurant where they had shared a bottle of Merlot and laughed more than Eggsy had ever laughed in his life. Eggsy couldn’t help but wonder why they came back here after so long. He grips Harry’s hand as they walk in, just like that first night. When they walk in he can’t help but feel nostalgia because of the reservations booth that he had seen on their way in the first time a year and a half ago. Eggsy smiles when they get walked to their booth, the same booth from that night. Those stolen moments full of happiness and what is now known as falling in love. He had kept so many memories that stayed with him and when they were sat and looking over the menu he couldn’t help but acknowledge the fact that Harry immediately ordered a bottle of Merlot.

Eggsy reaches across the table, grabbing Harry’s hand. “I love you.” Eggsy says simply, kissing Harry’s knuckles with a soft press. Harry rose an eyebrow at one small thought. _Is he wearing lip balm?_ Harry leans forward to test his theory, proving that yes, Eggsy is wearing cherry lip balm. Harry doesn’t think he’s ever been more turned on by cherries.

“I love you too. You taste like cherries, darling.” He says it as if it’s new to Eggsy but Eggsy knows what he’s doing. He gains a smug look and nods, biting his lip. Then Eggsy leans over and kisses him sensually, he knew there wasn’t anyone watching and knew just how to work his boyfriend. He presses his palm gently on Harry’s thigh, pushing his hand further up as he continued to kiss him. Harry pushes his hands to Eggsy’s waist, pulling him closer until he was eventually on his lap. They’re tongues tangled and Eggsy can’t help the moan that slips from his lips. Harry started unbuttoning Eggsy’s waistcoat, Eggsy’s arms around his neck and his thighs on either side of his own. Harry moans when he gets all the buttons undone, pushing his hands up Eggsy’s sides. The waistcoat falls over his hands as he pushes them and his undershirt further up his torso.

Eggsy whimpers with the touching, only breaking the kiss when they suddenly hear footsteps. The waitress is walking back away with their bottle of Merlot on the table because she may or may not have just caught them in a very compromising situation. “Shite...” Harry breathes as he helps Eggsy get off his lap, he’s smiling like an idiot because they had got so lost in each other that they didn’t even notice the clink of the bottle on the table. “I suppose we shouldn’t do that, as much...” Harry says, panting hot breaths and looking riled up, then he notices his trousers are undone and he laughs. “Eggsy... got a bit carried away, did we?” He asks as he pulls the zipper up and buttons them.

Eggsy nods, “Can’t resist you, babe, so fucking fit. Your body always turns me on, bruv.” his accent thicker now as it always gets when he’s turned on. Harry still almost despised the name, letting it slide only because he was too caught in the moment to care. “Well, let’s pop open this Merlot.” He chuckled, grabbing the bottle out of the bucket of ice and grabbing the corkscrew. He pops out the cork, smiling at his boyfriend as he did. “Am I impressive?” Eggsy says with a somehow even smugger look than before.

They talked and ordered food and talked some more, talking about what ever they could find to talk about like how Harry was reading _To Kill A Mockingbird_ just to pass time and how that was his fourth time reading that book. Then they talked about how Harry had got along with Merlin during a Christmas party that Eggsy threw. And then somehow got on the topic of where their relationship was progressing. And then onto the topic of kids, but that one was torn short by their food arriving. So they enjoyed they’re food and Harry ordered dessert when Eggsy was in the bathroom, a Black Tie Mousse to be exact. So when Eggsy came back and saw the dessert he smiled to Harry.

“Harry, you didn’t have to. Thank you, love!” His smile was wide, he felt so grateful for his boyfriend knowing exactly what he likes. He sat and they ate it together, some bites shared and some stolen from the other’s spoon. Eggsy was laughing, and then he wasn’t, then he was staring at his boyfriend. Staring at him like nothing else ever mattered, like he was the sun. He knew he shouldn’t stare but he couldn’t help it, having the mysterious pulling attraction that kept roping him back in. He knew there was no way he wasn’t wrecked by the man who held his hand so gently and kissed him like _that_. Then Harry is pulling something out of his inside blazer pocket and Eggsy doesn’t think anything of it.

That was until Eggsy saw the black velvet of a ring box, it was only then that he felt _absolutely_ wrecked by this man. Wrecked for anybody else because he was so hopelessly in love with Harry Hart. All his brain was telling him was _say yes, say yes, say yes!!_ and he might just tell the love of his life yes. Because he couldn’t live without him and he presented to opportunity to never have to now or ever again. Now he got to spend the rest of his life with the light of his life. Suddenly the black box was fully out of the sheath of Harry’s jacket and is on the table in front of him, the gold band on full display with the lid wide open. “Will you marry me, Eggsy Lee Unwin?” Harry had a struggle over which of his names to use and well he would of have liked to use his real name, he settled on Eggsy because he figured he’d appreciate it more.

“Yes... Yes, Harry...” His voice breaks in a thousand different ways but Eggsy can’t bring himself to _fucking care at all_. Because with those few words he’s suddenly engaged to be wed to Harry _fucking_ Hart. Eggsy is surging forward to his knees to push against Harry’s chest and hold him as tight as he possibly could. Then Harry is pushing that little gold band around his finger and he’s never cherished a feeling more. Harry kisses Eggsy and it’s all clacking teeth and hurried breaths but it’s perfect in their own sense. _Such a sap, Harry_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh yes so cute!!
> 
> So yeah, this story is unfortunately wrapping up :( this has been my most favorite story to ever write! The next and final chapter will probably be the longest one in the story, hopefully lol Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the next! See you guys next chapter!


	10. Sweet Like Honey (10, 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the day, a very special day.

“Daisy!!!” Eggsy runs to the 10-year-old with open arms, picking her up with enthusiasm and love. He kisses the cheeks of the girl with tiny pecks that make her giggle and cover her cheeks. “Ooh!! I’ve missed you so much, petal!!” Daisy is full of giggles and she grips Eggsy’s suit to hold on. “Look! There’s Harry!!” Eggsy shouted, turning her to show Harry walking down the hallway.

“You and Harry are married now! You kissed!!” She shouts with excitement from the ceremony that had just taken place. “Gross!!” She scoffed, sticking her tongue out. She played with the bluebell flower crown that Eggsy had put on her to match the white and light blue dress she had on.

Harry and Eggsy wore complimenting tuxedos. Harry’s waistcoat was light blue with a white button down and a black dress coat and black trousers. Meanwhile, Eggsy’s waistcoat was black with a light blue button down and a white dress coat with the matching white trousers. To tie it all together they both had a bluebell sprig pinned to their lapels. “Eh?! We’re not gross!! I love him so much that I wanna show everyone, see?” He explains, kissing Harry quickly- kissing his husband quickly. This made Daisy giggle more and make a mock gag noise. Eggsy holds her on his hip and continues to explain marriage to Daisy who isn’t much listening, just continuing to complain how gross it was. Michelle watched from afar with love growing in her heart in watching her son interact with his sister and husband. Her proud smile said it all.

Eggsy lets Daisy off his hip so she could go back to Michelle for the reception. Then Eggsy turns to Harry, smiling like the same idiot in love, but instead an idiot in love with his husband. Eggsy allows himself to tear up and wipes them quickly when Harry becomes concerned. “Fuck, Haz...” His accent always grows thick when he’s upset or tired. “I fucking love you.” Eggsy sniffs and tries to blink back the tears that threaten to ruin his suit. He’s only wearing his waistcoat, not his jacket, but he didn’t want to ruin it. Harry pulls closer to him, cupping his cheek.

His thumb rubs across his cheek to wipe away another stray tear, pulling him close enough to kiss him. Harry is kissing him profoundly and it’s like an amp is plugged into his heart because he can hear it so clearly in his ears. “I love you too...” It’s barely above a whisper as he pressed their foreheads together. Then they hear the shutter of a camera and a soft flash, they both chuckle albeit they were crying as Harry turns to look at the photographer. Eggsy covers his mouth in a bit of embarrassment, smiling under it and Harry pushes his hands into his pockets. The tears are gone and apparently the photographer thinks it’s also picture worthy, snapping another photo. “Thank you, that’s quite enough for now.” Harry says in a sheepish tone, the photographer nods and leaves briefly. Harry goes back to hugging his husband, kissing him softly. Harry was only being shy and modest, or as he would put it _gentlemanly_ , with his family around.

Eggsy teases with a wide smile that only Harry was capable of bringing out. Harry was thankful for that so he could keep it for himself. Harry kissed him again in response to the soft smile gracing Eggsy’s lips, lacing their hands together this time. This kiss is magical in every sense of the word, being new husbands and feeling that sense of pure overwhelming love. Their lips interlocked like puzzle pieces, made for each other. Eggsy pulled one of his hands free from Harry’s grip to cup his cheek fondly. Harry started to bite gently at Eggsy’s bottom lip, Eggsy allowing his lips to open for his lover. Harry was his best friend, his lover, and now his partner for life, his husband. The kiss only lasted a few moments but it’s felt like hours. Eggsy pulled away, breathless and lips kiss-swollen.

Harry is ever a gentleman, wiping the sheen of spit off Eggsy’s lips with his personal cloth. Eggsy smiles at him, wrapping his arms around his waist in response to the gentle touch. “Baby... you’re so perfect, so much more than I deserve... your beautiful brown eyes, your charming smile, and don’t tell me you don’t have beautiful eyes or a charming smile because you do!” He teased with a soft laugh in his husband’s direction. They locked eyes, saying all the needed to with simple touches on the elbow or soft smiles. “Harry... I love you, more than you will ever know. More than I’ve ever known I could. You bring out the best in me. I hope I can continue to make you smile, tart. I just wanted to say... I really want to have you for the rest of our lives, and I hope you’ll let me.” Harry is just listening intently.

“Damn...” Harry responds and Eggsy raises an eyebrow at him, unbelieving of what he just heard. “Why didn’t you say that in your vows?” Harry asks, wiping his eyes with his palm. “It would’ve been so much better than the _Harry, you make me the happiest man on the planet._ cliche speech.” Harry is brutally honest but Eggsy doesn’t mind, seeing the appeal in having a more unique vow. But Eggsy wanted to keep this vow between them, as a more personal vow to always love his husband.

“Okay, I see the appeal but I wanted this vow,” He grabs Harry’s left hand, pointing to the wedding band on it. Eggsy decided to wear a wedding band and his engagement ring since the engagement ring had diamond accents, but Harry decided on only his wedding band. “to be ours. To be my personal vow to love you forever, Harry. Because I truly love you, tart.” He lets Harry’s hand go halfway through the sentence, kissing Harry’s cheek with a tender, chaste kiss.

“And I, you, Eggsy.” Harry may be an office affiliate but he wasn’t known to be as cold or as heartless as some other office affiliates. He felt his heart weighed down with an undying love for the man he now called his husband. “Let’s go get a drink, love. How about some Merlot?” He suggests with a quirked smirk, taking Eggsy’s hand in his elbow and leading him to the bar. Eggsy was stopped by a relative or friend on his way to the bar. Harry ordered two glasses of Merlot, handing one to Eggsy at the table they sat at.

Merlin eventually found them at the tables by the bar, clapping his hand to Eggsy’s back. “Congratulations, Eggsy!! Caught yourself a good one!” He says, smiling proudly at the boy who he considered a protégé. He and Eggsy have been friends for over seven years now and Merlin was glad he was there to watch him find the passion in his life. “Harry seems a right good lad but,” Eggsy sighs and can’t help a soft chuckle. “If he ever breaks your heart I will gladly take care of it.” Merlin gives him a knowing look.

“Aye, understood.” Eggsy laughs right out this time, looking as if there wasn’t a single thought that doubted Harry. “Thank you, Merlin, glad you could make it out in time with Rox and all...” Eggsy knew Merlin had to take care of Roxy too, with her now being his pregnant fiancée. “Where is she, by the way?”

“Ah, ladies’ room, the poor thing is so big now. She’s having some real trouble unfortunately, but she’s the strongest woman I know, she’ll be fine.” Then Merlin finds her eyes from across the room, smiling at her. “Speak of the devil...” Merlin happily pulls out a chair for her to sit, kissing her cheek. Eggsy makes a mock gag noise, much like the one Daisy made at him. Harry laughs at the similarities he sees between the siblings. Merlin is smiling because that’s when Roxy cracks up too.

“You guys are such saps!” Roxy is happy to supply to the group who are all laughing now just from a simple kiss. It may be true, they may be saps, but Roxy loved it. She loved their little family and extended family with Michelle and Daisy, she even saw James as a brother. James being her best friend and partner in crime since high school.

“Says you!” Eggsy shouts teasingly, taking a sip of his wine through laughs. “You too are all over each other!” His smile is wide, watching how Roxy nods in agreement and how Merlin looks at her and then his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Much how Harry had an arm around Eggsy’s lower back.

“Ah, can’t help it, mate! She’s a gorgeous lass...” Merlin presses a soft kiss to Roxy’s cheek. She blushes as his lips leave her cheek and locks eyes with her love. Merlin mouths an _I love you_ and Roxy returns the confession.

“Oi! I can’t look anymore Harry! They’re gonna make me puke!” Eggsy laughs and turns to stare into his Husband’s eyes. They lock eyes and Harry swears he hasn’t seen anything more beautiful than Eggsy laughing crying and wiping his eyes with his palms, catching a glimpse of those rings. He’s smiling so fondly it’s hard not to notice how in love he is. The sweet moment was so rudely interrupted by a sound that Eggsy knew all too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is just the first part of chapter ten because I felt like I needed to publish _something_ to keep content updated. The second part will be out soon :D
> 
> I’m so sorry this took so long, everything I wrote for this honestly felt like garbage... I had such a hard time writing this. I hope it didn’t feel like garbage. ^~^’’ I think I rewrote at least three times...


	11. Sweet Like Honey (10, 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are sweet and smooth.

Daisy was crying, just like she used to when something scared her or when she’d hit her elbow on the counter and it felt funny. Eggsy knew something was wrong, he looked at Harry, who gave him a nod, before making his way through the ballroom to where the cry was coming from. “What happened? Is she okay?” He asks his mum briefly, helping with picking her up and sitting her on a nearby couch.

“She fell off the couch, hit her forehead on the end table!” Michelle said quickly to Eggsy as she rested Daisy’s head on her lap. “Darling, do you think she needs stitches?” She was wiping off the small cut by Daisy’s eyebrow with a wet cloth that James had given her.

“Nah, she’s a strong girl, huh, mum? I think she’ll be perfectly alright,” Eggsy rubbed his little sister’s knee, smiling and encouraging her to stop crying. She sniffed, sitting up slowly and nodding to her brother. “See? Just a little cut... It’s okay, petal.” Daisy was smiling now, feeling better even with her mum still rubbing her forehead with the cloth. Daisy flinches only a little bit when a bandaid is put on it and Eggsy tells her what a good job she did.

Eventually everything is okay and Daisy is playing again, albeit more cautious now. Eggsy is back and celebrating with his friends and family, even Michelle got to dance with James. Eggsy daringly threw in a note about how well he better treat his mum. Eggsy continues to dance with Harry after everyone joins in on the first dance. Roxy eventually asks to dance with Eggsy and while Roxy and Eggsy share a platonic dance, Merlin really gets to know Harry and shares some a drink with him.

What seems like twenty-four hours later- but is only four later- Harry and Eggsy are in bed, sated with what seemed to be their best day yet. They were happily married and very much on their honeymoon in Scotland. Eggsy looked forward to new adventures with his husband and friends, while Harry was just glad to call Eggsy his husband. Of course he still looked forward to his new life, but more domestic things, like waking up everyday to the most beautiful man in the world. The world felt right when Harry and Eggsy were together, all cares forgotten or tended to. Eggsy may still be the barista at Kingsman Café that Harry so blatantly had a crush on and Harry was still a lepidopterist who came in everyday, but now their lives had changed for the better. They didn’t need to hide their over-the-counter kisses anymore, that was for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s the end of an era.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading this story!! I had such a good time with it and it’s the first series I’ve finished!! I hope it wasn’t too all over the place and I get there wasn’t much plot as it really isn’t my strong suit. But I did get a lot of fluff, and smut too, in there which I’m happy with.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda a strange AU between the Barista and Lepidopterist AUs... thought it’d be fun.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this story as it continues!! It’s so fun for me writing something like this tbh! But I am trying to get rid of my habit of ripping my nails so currently my thumbs have band-aids on them and it’s hard to type with your index finger... I definitely am at a good pace of about ten words per minute and about eight of them being autocorrected as I type lol
> 
> I wrote this while listening to 80s pop and Taron Egerton. It took me three days to finish and I’m still reluctant on posting it cause I wanted to post more for the first chapter... oh well. I have absolutely no clue how many chapters this is gonna have...


End file.
